Lyle
Lyle was a student at Kent High School at the time of the explosion. He was attending Saturday Detention with his best friend Diesel Turner when the local Keller Chemical Plant blew up. He is played by actor Alex Ozerov. Pre-Season Lyle was best friends with Diesel Turner who he had know since they were seven years old. Lyle's father worked at Diesel's father's Garage. Season 1 Detention Lyle is seen in his truck with his best friend Diesel Turner, in the parking lot of Kent High School. He and Diesel had been given detention for beating on a guy who 'messed with' Diesel. In the classroom while Coach was out of the room Lyle and Diesel taunt Grover Jones, telling him that Violet Adams is ignoring him because he's a 'Candy Ass Loser'. Grover gets back at them with a not-so-funny dead mom joke. After the alarm goes off warning of a containment breach at the local Keller Chemical Plant, Lyle had just been assigned his detention cleaning duty. When all of the kids start to leave the school against the warnings of Natalie Callaway, Lyle leaves as well. He says goodbye to Diesel and walks out. When Grover Jones asks Diesel why he would just let his friend leave, he replies that he can't just leave his truck. At the end of the episode, when Grover goes to investigate a noise he heard, he finds Lyle. Ill and struggling for words, the only thing he can respond to Grovers questioning with is "All. Dead." Winds of Change Grover, Violet, Coach, and Barrett McIntyre have brought Lyle down to the fallout shelter to lay him down on one of the beds. Soon after Natalie comes barging in with Addy, another sick person who had left earlier that day. The group tries to help them the best they can, but without knowing whats wrong with them this proves to be difficult. The Coach kicks all the others out of the shelter so they can go get some rest and stays alone with the sick kids. Coach pulls out a picture of who we would assume was his family and quickly falls asleep in one of the beds. However as soon as he falls asleep, we see Addy sit up and turn towards him. The next day when Grover and Mary Jones come back to the shelter with food and medicine, they come to find that the sick kids, including Lyle, Sam, and Addy, have killed Coach and are eating - or drinking - him. All the kids who went outside into the toxic fog have turned into 'Freaks', and attack Mary and Grover when their attention is drawn away from Coach's body by Mary dropping her box of supplies. Later on when Mary and Grover are explaining what they saw the the rest of the survivors Diesel asks about Lyle, clearly upset at the loss of his best friend. Knockout When Grover, LaShawn Devereux, and Violet go into the fallout shelter after throwing in ether - knockout gas - Lyle is seen lying close to the door. After Natalie comes down to tell Violet that Barrett is already waking up and that the ether isn't as strong as they thought, they run back to the fallout shelter door to see that Lyle and a few others have started to move, Lyle is the first 'Freak' to growl after being knocked out. LaShawn, Violet, and Natalie get out and most of the 'Freaks' including Lyle, Sam, and Addy lunge for the door. When Grover comes to, having been knocked out by the ether accidentally, he finds himself locked in the fallout shelter with all the 'Freaks'. After they notice him Lyle is seen being trampled by other 'Freaks' that are trying to get to Grover, but Lyle starts to crawl not giving up on getting to Grover. When grover climbs onto the top bunk of one of the beds, Lyle grabs his foot and nearly pulls him back down into the hoard of 'Freaks'. Lyle is at the front of the group of 'Freaks all trying to get to Grover as he screams for someone to open the door. When LaShawn and Violet come to Grover's rescue, LaShawn slams his chair buffer directly into Lyle and pushes the hoard back, and they manage to get Grover out of the shelter unharmed. Prey After the first surge of 'Freaks' getting out of the basement thanks to John Collins, Lyle and Addy are seen leading the charge of the second surge. They all pile up against the door of the classroom that the remaining School Survivors have gone into, with Lyle and Addy pressed directly onto the door. Lyle leads the charge of 'Freaks' running into the science wing after Natalie when she sacrifices herself for the group. Lyle is the one to grab and take a bite out of her, and the rest quickly follow. The rest of the School Survivors block off the entrance to the science wing after seeing Natalie die, leaving Lyle and all the remaining 'Freaks' trapped inside. Category:Characters Category:Death